Sparkles & Sweaters
by BeingMyself5
Summary: What happens when you throw South Carolina, a bitter friend, Alec and Magnus, and a certain spell book together?  You'll have to read to find out!
1. The Argument

Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices are not mine. Yes, I have drawn the fearless rune on my cheek and written the meaning on my knuckles in Sharpie for a roller derby bout (which actually occurred today). But that doesn't in any way mean they belong to me. (No, I will not tell you my derby name, for then you could find out where I live. Creepers!)

**Warning: This story will not include any graphic sex or nudity, but it will more likely than not include bloodshed. It shouldn't be too terribly graphic. If you have not read up to CoFA and CP, then there will be spoilers. You have been warned.**

A/N: First off, I'd like to apologize for being gone so long. I know that I have not in any way been very reliable when it comes to updating stories and the like. However, I cannot help it. So this is my written apology. Now, on to the real A/N: Magnus and Alec are wonderful characters, whom I've tried very hard to keep in that character, though at times it is very hard to do so. This story is set post-City of Fallen Angels and pre-City of Lost Souls, since the latter has yet to be released. I've probably forgotten some plot points that are rather vital to the story, and for that I apologize. If you send me a PM or a review pointing something out, I will do my best to fix it and work my plot around it, as I'd like this to try and stay as canon as possible. Oh, and one last thing. If at any time I write Miyako instead of Magnus, please forgive me... Miyako is a character of mine, and my fingers have issues differentiating between their names at times! Just point this out (although I should have fixed it myself if it happens) and I'll edit it. Enjoy, and remember to review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Argument<p>

"What are you reading?" Alec asked as he stepped through the doorway of Magnus's apartment, spying the cover of a thick white book lying atop his famous rainbow pants.

Magnus glanced up quickly and set the book beside him, unconsciously covering the title with a thin hand. "Nothing," the warlock replied. He scooted across the couch, trapping the book between his back and a pillow, and patted the seat next to him for Alec to sit down. "Come canoodle with me."

Alec made a face at him, but crossed the room and sat close beside him anyway. "That's the first thing you say to me? That you want to ... 'canoodle', as you call it?" He frowned. "Magnus, I want to talk to you."

Magnus was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked as he turned to Alec, who propped his legs on his boyfriend's lap. "Did something happen with your family?"

Alec looked away from him, searching for something to settle his gaze on. Finally, it rested on Chairman Meow, who was lounging at Magnus's feet. He really didn't want to tell him what was on his mind. They had talked about it before, but nothing had culminated in happiness for them on the subject. _He doesn't understand,_ he thought. _That's why..._

"No, nothing is wrong with them. They are as happily ignorant of the way I live as they've always been. They might acknowledge our relationship, Magnus, but they try very hard not to think about it."

He hummed sympathetically and hugged Alec gently. "I know, but it'll be okay. At least your mother hasn't hanged herself and your father, who really wasn't your father, tried to drown you."

Alec stared at him reproachfully. "Magnus, I... You were the one who asked if they-"

Magnus sighed. "I wasn't trying to be passive aggressive, dear. I just meant to say that it could always be worse." Blue sparks flew from his fingertips, and he magicked a single red rose into his hand, the lower part of its stem wrapped in creamy ribbon to help prevent being stabbed by its thorns. "For you," he said softly, passing his boyfriend the flower. Alec sniffed it and gave him a small, lopsided smile. "Tell me what's on your mind. You've worried me now."

"Fine," he murmured, twirling the rose between his thumb and forefinger. "Since you asked so nicely... Well, it's about Camille," he said finally, deciding to build up to the real topic.

Magnus looked surprised. "Alec, I thought I told you... I'm not in love with Camille anymore," he said with utmost patience.

"No, that's not what I meant... What I meant was..." Alec fell silent. "Oh, forget it." He stared at Chairman Meow once more, wishing the cat would leave. Sometimes he felt like he could understand them as Church could.

The cat simply stared at Magnus, then stood and hissed at Alec. He walked past the couch, turning only long enough to glare at his master. "He's gone now. And you know that he can't really understand our words or thoughts, right?"

"How did you..."

"You muttered it," Magnus said, reaching for his hands. He took one and kissed it, smiling at the mortal man whom he loved so much.

"But you're the one who always talks to him like he can understand us, and-"

"I know. Come on, I have a surprise for you. Maybe it'll make you more willing to tell me what's wrong."

Magnus pulled Alec to his feet and walked him across the room and into the kitchen. "I made dinner," he announced proudly, spreading his hands wide to indicate the counter filled with food.

Alec looked dubious as he poked at a plate of chow-mein with a pair of chopsticks. He sniffed. "Liar," he accused promptly. "You stole this from Taki's."

"Ah, fine!" Magnus scowled playfully, swinging his arms around Alec and kissing him swiftly. "But I wanted it to actually taste good, you know? How would you like it if the food I made had been awful? You might not love me then!"

Alec just laughed at his overreaction. They sat down and ate, Magnus watching him carefully for any shift in his mood. When they finished, Alec finally began to talk.

"It wasn't really about Camille," he admitted. "It was about my mortality." He looked up through his lashes at Magnus in the way that he knew drove him mad.

"Okay..." He took a deep breath. "What about it?"

"You know how I feel about it. I want to be immortal, too."

"And you know how_ I_ feel about it. I'd rather die with you than make you immortal. And plus, we don't have a way to do that yet, even if I did. Alexander, you don't want to live forever. People-"

"If I'm with you, I do want to live forever, Bane."

Magnus grinned wryly. "So we're on surname terms now, are we? Well. Don't call me Bane, Lightwood," he said lightly. "Now, as I was saying, people die. They live for a century if they are lucky, and then they wither away. You would miss the people in your life. Think, outliving your parents, your sister, your _parabatai_... You wouldn't like it, darling."

Alec looked away once more for the night and frowned. He knew that Magnus would say this; it's what he always said. But why couldn't he think of his own feelings? "I know all that. But Magnus, I love you. And if you tell me the truth, then you love me back. Why can't you-"

"Stop. I do love you. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that before you believe me, Alexander..." He sighed wearily, his eyelids drooping. "Now, I refuse to talk about this any longer for the night. I'm exhausted, and I think I made Chairman Meow run away again, thanks to your paranoia about him understanding people. Maybe you should go home."

Alec glared at his boyfriend, his eyes narrowing in contempt. "Fine, I will." And with a choking feeling in the back of his throat, he put his stele in his pocket and stormed out of Magnus's apartment, leaving the door wide open behind him.

The warlock sighed deeply, the sadness of hundreds of years of loneliness evident in his expression. Then he crossed the room and closed the door, murmuring, "I wish you knew the truth..."


	2. Dinner at the Institute

Disclaimer: Although I wish it was different, I have no ownership over Cassandra Clare's creations. And honestly, I still have no idea why I write these things. We're posting them on . I mean, isn't it obvious that we're not the real authors?

**Irrelevant Warning: I'm pissed off because my profile isn't formatting itself correctly.**

A/N: So, the first chapter wasn't too shabby, right? It was a bit short, but I didn't have much outlined at that point. Here's the second chapter for you, which is much longer. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Dinner at the Institute<p>

It had been over a week, and they had not talked. Unbeknownst to Alec, Magnus had fallen into a pit of annoyance and frustration. He frequently tried to call to apologize (although he didn't see what he'd done that was wrong, except suggest that Alec leave), but Alec would not answer or return them. The Shadowhunter was still furious, and he had begun to wear Jace and Clary down with his complaints.

"If you're so mad, then just tell him," Clary said reasonably, leaning against the training hall's far wall.

Alec was silent, fuming. Clary did not irritate him as much as she used to; in fact, she rarely did anymore, but this was one of those times that he wished she would just shut up. Neither she nor Jace were being of much help, and he was just as mad at his _parabatai _as he was her.

"I don't want to talk to him."

"Alec," Jace said quietly, interjecting for the first time in a few minutes. "Nothing will get better if you do this. You're punishing him for not wanting to make you unhappy."

He was about to retort in frustration that he was simply copying Clary from the day before when his mother entered the room, wearing gear.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked calmly, eyeing her son's angry expression. She had been worrying over his health the last few days; he barely ate, and he was even more quiet than usual, preferring to stay in his room during the times in which he would normally be a part of the Institute and its activities.

"No," Jace said quickly, turning his dull eyes to his adoptive mother. Ever since the rooftop incident, he hadn't felt the same, but he couldn't put his finger on what caused it. Lilith was dead, and Sebastian had never been resurrected, so what was the dread that pulled at him before every turn? "We were just talking with Alec."

"I see..." Maryse narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, wondering what Alec was not telling her. To the others, she appeared angry. "I have called a dinner together for the evening, and it would be best if you dressed quickly, as we're having guests. Your sister insisted on cooking, and she decided on soup as the main course."

There was a collective moan of disgust from the room. "I've made some food as well, but don't touch the soup or bread. Everything else should be safe. Now come to the dining hall."

Slowly Alec, Jace, and Clary made their way out of the training room. The latter two were dressed well enough for the dinner, but Alec had to make himself half-way presentable. He settled on, or rather the only thing clean was, jeans and a thin sweater that had at one time been black until Jace had thrown it into the washer with a crap load of white clothes and bleach. Since then it had been a creamy white; it would have been like an Aran sweater if it had had the bobbles, criss-crosses, and otherwise odd patterns that decorated the Irish garments.

He stepped out into the hall, rolled up his sleeves, and sat down on the near side of the table in-between Jace and Isabelle. She was talking about the soup she'd made, how there were peanuts and spinach and all manner of other gross things in there that he wished not to contemplate. The bread apparently had garlic and blue cheese sprinkled on top, along with other things that he tuned out.

Maryse was bringing in her guests. Alec suspected they were members of the Conclave, but he really wasn't sure. For the moment his mind was on Magnus; he'd called so often and yet never once left a message. It was infuriating. If he truly wanted to talk to him, why couldn't he come to the Institute and talk in person?

"Yes, this is my daughter, Isabelle; my adopted son, Jace; and my eldest son, Alexander," Maryse was saying now. She said other things, but Alec tuned her out as he had his sister, really not caring to hear her words. She seated them at the table; many of their faces were unfamiliar. The bell that indicated a Downworlder wishing to be let into the Institute chimed, and she rushed off to receive it. She returned a few moments later, and it wasn't until Alec heard a certain name that he looked up at the newest addition to the room.

There was Magnus, sparkles about his hair and face as per usual, glancing over him coldly, then greeting Jace and Isabelle and the members of the Conclave with an official air, refusing to acknowledge his presence.

Maryse seemed to not notice. "It's good to have you here, Magnus. This meeting is urgent, and I very much need your judgment. If you'll please sit down..."

Alec peered around the table, noticed that there were only two more spots available, and sighed heavily. Magnus would be forced to sit either directly across from him or one seat to the left of that. He chose the one directly across, and Maryse took the other, turning in her seat to continue conversation.

"I'm afraid that I have some potentially very frightening news. The Conclave members that I have assembled here already know about this, and this meeting is actually rather solely for your ears." She turned to Jace, Isabelle, and Clary. "Now, normally you would not be allowed to attend such meetings, but since this involves you all at least to a certain degree, I think that it is necessary to sit in on. I have approval from the Consul," she added firmly, looking upon Jace's temporarily surprised face.

"Now, the Clave investigated the rooftop where Lilith was killed nearly two weeks ago. The coffin that Jace told us contained Sebastian was and is empty, and the demonic objects and power surrounding the field have vanished entirely. We have no trace of them. You were there, Magnus, but you did not go up to the rooftop. The Clave would like you to tell us what you think happened."

Magnus was silent for a long moment, then he choked on a piece of Isabelle's bread, spitting it back out onto the table with disgust and hurriedly taking a sip of his wine. His gaze lingered on the members of the Conclave present, and then turned it to Maryse. "Am I being accused by the Clave of conspiring with a demon? Not only a demon, I might add, but a Greater Demon? The Mother of Demons? I, a Child of Lilith?"

Maryse hesitated, then said, "No, I do not believe that is the Clave's intent. It is not mine. I simply wish to know what you think might have happened to Sebastian's body and how no one is able to explain to us why there is no demonic power residing in the region."

The warlock sat again for a few moments, gazing at his boyfriend, not really thinking of the matter at hand as he should have been. Then the spell was broken, and he moved his gaze to Jace, who appeared lethargic. Magnus didn't want to say that he didn't believe the young Shadowhunter, but he was definitely suspicious. After all, Jace had been under a demon's influence for a long time, and the rune that had defiled his body had been a permanent one, despite it being destroyed. How were they to know that Jace was still Jace and not a monster wearing his skin? He could have lied through his teeth when he said that Sebastian was not brought back to life, but remained a corpse in the coffin.

Finally, he said, "It is possible that Sebastian's body was taken away in the precious moments when no one was on the rooftop. Thus, it is also possible that he still lives."

"But Lilith said that she needed both Jace and Simon in the circle to resurrect him," Clary interjected.

Magnus inclined his head. "And they were, were they not? Simon drank Sebastian's blood. Did he ever actually give his blood to him? Even accidentally, such as his blood spraying into the tank?"

"I don't think so..." she replied, biting her lip in thought.

Magnus watched Jace, but his expression did not change from that of bored and lethargic, almost as if he had somewhere he would rather be at that moment, yet didn't really care. He still had not been blessed by the Silent Brothers and the Iron Sisters, and Magnus felt that it was only a matter of time before something bad happened again as a result.

"Then I do not know what I can say to you," he said, pulling his gaze away from Jace. "Yes, it is possible that Sebastian is alive once more, but I could not tell you for certain one way or the other. I could attempt to track him, although we do not have anything of his to track with, do we? And if he's dead, then... Well, it is all a matter of impossibility.

"Sebastian may live or may not, but I do not know. As for the demonic presence, it is strange, but not entirely unheard of. I knew Henry Branwell, the creator of the Sensor, and his inventions didn't always work..." He chuckled at a long ago memory, reveling momentarily in the past.

"Thank you for your time, Magnus." Maryse rose from her chair, indicating that the meeting was adjourned. The clatter of last sips of drinks and the squeak of chairs pushing back against the wood floor sounded. "I will speak to the Conclave further and notify you if we need your services again. Alexander, would you show Mr. Bane and the Conclave to the door?"

"Of course, mother," Alec immediately replied. But he felt rather sick inside. Seeing Magnus at the Institute had brought up even more feelings in him. The last time he'd seen him there had been when Camille was in the Sanctuary, and she had spoken so eloquently of Will and the people Magnus used to be with. He felt positively furious, and he had to work the muscles of his jaws to prevent his face from breaking into spasms of his true emotions as he strode down the corridors of the Institute, called the elevator, and rode down with the Conclave and Magnus. When the Conclave had finally left the Institute, he turned to Magnus and burst out, "And what have you been doing lately? Have you been sleeping around behind my back? Was Camille in your bed, or perhaps a certain werewolf? Wait, no, maybe an ifrit is more to your likings these days, seeing as you're not picky at all when it comes to South Carolina!"

"South Carolina?" he mused. "Never been there. Remember, you didn't want to go when I suggested it at the Ironworks."

Alec glared at him. "I think you know what I mean."

Magnus sighed, rubbing his fingertips along the wrinkles that were not upon his face. "Yes, I do. And, not that you'll believe me, I suspect, but I have not been to South Carolina with anyone but you for a very long time."

Alec looked away, then back at him. "Promise?" he asked in a small voice.

"I promise." There was a short moment where they looked into the other's eyes, seeming to speak without words. "I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have told you to leave. It... Alec, it really hurts me - it hurts me here," he said, putting his fist to his heart, "when you accuse me of these things. You know that I love you. I don't ever want you to be unhappy, yet that seems to be the only thing that I've done lately. Making you unhappy, I mean, not wishing it upon you. I would never, I mean, I-"

The Shadowhunter boy walked across the distance between them in three big steps and wrapped his arms around the rambling warlock, silencing him. Then a sudden thought occurred. He pulled back out of his arms and asked very seriously, "Did you ever have sex with Henry Branwell?"

"Alexander!" he exclaimed, eyes wide and looking appalled. "Of course not! Besides, he was married!"

Alec hummed to himself, then buried his head in Magnus's chest once more. "Magnus, I want you. I want to be with you forever."

Magnus, hugging Alec to his chest protectively, looked out at the church with resignation. "Alec, if I knew that you would be happy for all of that life, then I would do it in a heartbeat if I could. But I can't steal your life away from you. And even if I was heartless enough to do it, there is no known spell or potion or stone that can make it so. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, that was an effortless chapter to write! And actually, I am one of the few Malec writers who do not hate Clary. I don't know how you can read the books and hate the main character... Wait. Crap, I'm a hypocrite. I watch Glee just for Kurt, Blaine, and Santana and despise Rachel, Finn, and Quinn. Well, damn. Ignore me. Oh yeah. And for an explanation of the South Carolina thing, go to the link in my profile.


	3. Parchment

Disclaimer: I always have fun saying that I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices. No, actually I don't. I hate saying it (not really), but it's true. Yes, I love you.

A/N: I really liked the last chapter, to be completely honest. I hope that doesn't make me egotistical. o.o This one is about the same size as the first chapter, though, so it's another short one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Parchment<p>

"Mmm..." Alec rolled over in Magnus's bed, pulling the fluffy rainbow comforter over his shoulders. He hadn't slept well the night before.

Magnus chuckled under his breath, reading the text for a spell that graced the pages of a thick white tome. He was leaning back against the headboard, contemplating whether he'd ever been as happy as he was right now. He'd been searching for this particular spell for months now, and he had wondered if he would ever find it. This book had no table of contents, no index, and was not alphabetically organized. There were also no page numbers. It was almost impossible to find anything in it, and yet he had finally found it. He could have laughed out loud with joy.

Suddenly Alec threw the covers back off of himself and rolled over to face Magnus, who hurriedly shut the spell book, not caring any longer and dog-earing the page to keep his place. He shoved it under the bed and then turned to his lover, smiling. "Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?"

Alec scowled. "Terribly, thanks to you. You kept groping me in the middle of the night."

"Sorry, dear. You know I have fantasies while I sleep. It's just been so long since we've canoodled..." he whispered, glancing down at Alec with a smirk.

Blushing, Alec said while stuttering, "U-um... What - what was the book you were reading just now?" Magnus was now tracing a finger down Alec's throat gleefully, rolling over his small Adam's apple and down to his chest. "It looked fa-familiar."

"It was nothing. Just a novel I've been reading." And then they were kissing, and Alec's face had turned beet red.

* * *

><p>"This has been a truly magnificent morning," Magnus purred into Alec's hair. Just a moment ago, he had shooed Alec out of the bed and, with a snap of his fingers, clean sheets and covers had been spread atop it. Now they were lying there again, Alec pressed up against his hot chest, trailing a hand along the bronzed skin. "I love South Carolina."<p>

"Mmm hmm," Alec hummed evenly, smirking slightly.

"Alec, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Magnus fiddled with Alec's hair momentarily, then asked, "Darling, what do you think about ... children?"

Alec immediately paused in the stroking of his lover's chest, dumbfounded. He felt frozen in his grasp, unsure of what to say.

"Alec?"

Suddenly he unpaused. "Sorry, I- Um... Children? You mean, like... Like what, exactly?"

"Love, you don't have to panic. I was just wondering what you envision our future like... That's all."

"Oh," he said, relaxing a fraction. He gulped. "Well... I haven't thought about it. Not really. I mean, Magnus, I'm technically still a teenager, and you- Well, you're an eight-hundred year old warlock. We're both guys, so it's not like we could have our own kids. And even if I was female, warlocks are still sterile..."

"You're right," Magnus said sadly. He paused, hesitating, then continued, "You know, I would love to have a kid with you one day. Of course, as you said, it couldn't be one of ours, but... We could adopt." Suddenly a flash went through his head of a warlock couple from London who had actually married and had had a child. The child - the child was evil. Even thinking on him, decades later, bothered Magnus.

"I-I suppose so. I don't know. It could change later, but right now I don't think I'd want a kid for a while. I mean, no time soon," Alec added uncertainly, resuming the stroking of his boyfriend's chest.

Magnus hummed unhappily, but Alec interpreted it as pleasure from his touch. This was not the case.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was quiet. Magnus was still ecstatic about his discovery of the spell and the canoodling, but the conversation with Alec afterward had put him in a slight mental stupor. Ever since he had met Alec, he had envisioned them being together, and then when they started to get to know each other, Magnus had had to admit that he wanted him for as long as he could have him. He had always thought that they would stay together and possibly adopt a few kids. Although it's not like they were born every day, he was sure that the Clave had a few orphaned warlock children, or maybe a fey. That is, of course, assuming that the Seelie Queen didn't hoard the latter.<p>

Alec, on the other hand, was beginning to wonder if he should head home. His mother knew that he had went over to Magnus's, but he had also promised to be home early the next day. Of course, Alec had to remind himself, he was legally an adult now, and frankly he could do as he pleased. But a phone call wouldn't hurt, right?

He was searching for his cell among the pillows of the couch when he saw it. It sat innocently upon the table, for all the world looking like an old piece of paper. Alec, being naturally curious, had his interest piqued. As he picked up the note, it dripped a viscous liquid onto his hand. It gave off a strange odor, almost as if it were molding. He looked around to see if Magnus or Chairman Meow were in the vicinity but did not see either. His attention snapped back to the paper, and he found it to have an elegant, scrawling script written on it. Instantly, he recognized it as Magnus's writing, and began to read it aloud, in a murmur:

" 'Let the biological clock unwind,  
>And change what was incorrectly<br>Done; let the nether kind  
>Be fixed to key<br>The perfect one of you and I.' "

Then, noting an extra sentence in the bottom right-hand corner, Alec continued, " 'Ten slash twelve...' "

After the words were said, the paper almost instantaneously burst into flames. It didn't burn him, but the ashes rained down to the carpet and embedded themselves into the fluff there. "Oh, shit. Magnus is going to kill me."

Hurriedly, Alec dug the black particles out of the carpet just in time for Magnus to run in and ask, "Alec, darling, are you all right? I smelled something burning." He took in a breath through his nose and furrowed his brows. "Now it smells like magic and sugar. Or drugs."

"Um... I'm fine. I just..." Alec paused, unable to come up with a good excuse. "I smelled it, too. I'm not sure what it is." He guiltily held the burnt paper and ashes behind his back, looking for a way to escape the situation. "I'll be back; I need to use the bathroom."

He rushed past Magnus, shut himself into the small room, and leaned against the door, breathing quickly. The words that he'd read... What did they mean? Was it a spell? But a spell like that... It was confusing, like a poem, and yet Alec could not figure out what it meant. What was it a spell for, if that's what it was?

Hesitantly deciding that it was probably nothing, Alec threw the burnt remnants into the toilet and flushed them down. When he exited the bathroom, Magnus loomed in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

Alec had a flash of annoyance. "Yes, I'm fine, Magnus. For God's sake, I'm a Shadowhunter." As he said the last word, his voice cracked, surprising him. His voice hadn't cracked for nearly five years.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at the cracking. "That doesn't mean that you can't get ill... Alec, I was just worried about you."

Alec looked away. "I'm fine," he repeated.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I need some help here. Was there ever a mention of there specifically NOT being an orphanage for Shadowhunters and/or Downworlders? I think there might have been for the former, during Jace's back story. Maybe my memory deceives me. (By the way, I do remember how the orphans went to the Institute back in Clockwork Angel, but I figured that could have changed in a hundred and fifty years...) Anyway, I don't think there was a mention for Downworlders, so I'm going to assume that there is or I've created one in theory. ;]


End file.
